Merlin's sister
by Word Professor
Summary: When Merlin's sister arrives in Camelot he feels resentment rather than love. And will he tell the others he has a sister? But Elaine has problems of her own and her next struggle is to atone for her mistakes. this is a story about fighting for the ones you love and for what is right. Friendship means a lot to everyone even those who had once done bad things. might have a Knight/OC


**hey guys! this is just a little something that I have started to write when I need an outlet to my imagination. **

**I don't own merlin or any of the characters except I made Elaine up :)**

**I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to feedback, good or bad, I don't mind xoxoxoxoxo**

**Arriving at the Castle**

I thought I'd never see him again, my little brother Merlin. Not after what I had done, I wouldn't blame him or mother if they disowned me, god knows I deserved it.

But then one day fate dealt a hand in my favour. I saw him again.

I was trudging through the forest for what felt like weeks but it had only been a few days . I didn't realise that I was in Camelot , all I knew was that I was free!

As I mindlessly walked on I heard shouting and blades meeting blades. In my panic I started running as I thought I was being pursued . Just when I thought I had escaped, my foot became lodged in a dead log and I found myself being propelled through the air and I landed hard on my face.

When I lifted my head from the ground I saw five pairs of brown boots, looks like I ran right into trouble.

I struggled to my feet only to be confronted with five men clad in chain mail all looking at me as if I just insulted their mothers.

Looking nervously around, I innocently tried to walk past them but a bare arm blocked my way. What was the point of chain mail if it didn't have any sleeves.

"What is the problem?" I demanded, surprised at the confidence in my voice.

"There has been an attack on a nobleman lord Arknan not very long ago" said the no sleeved man.

"Well that is unfortunate, but what has it got to do with me?" I asked getting rather worried.

"You were close to the scene and you do look equipped for the crime"" said the one who smelt like a tavern.

I then remembered that I had stolen the guard's clothes and weapons as a disguise so I could escape. But I was innocent but these five men did not see it this way.

"I can explain..." I said panicking.

"You can explain it to the king of Camelot." Said the ale man.

It took half an hour to get to the castle but it felt like a lifetime as no one spoke and I was angry. I didn't even know who lord Arknan was! I would just have to tell the king the truth, even he couldn't be completely heartless.

Walking up those castle steps felt as though I was walking to my doom. But everyone in Camelot looked so free and happy, something that I didn't see very often.

The courtroom doors creaked open and I walked into a hall full of courtiers and at the end there was a king in a red cape sat on a vast throne and next to him his queen who was dressed in beautiful purple silk gown. I then lost all hope of proving my innocence in front of all these people with power.

The king and Queen rose from their thrones and moved a step forward. The king spoke first.

"Name yourself" he demanded, although he didn't look as scary as I thought.

"My name is Elaine" I said. The name my mother was once proud of , I thought to myself.

"Elaine, are you aware of the accusations against you?" He asked. But what accusations, what real evidence did they have?

"Yes I am aware, you believe that I have attacked a nobleman named lord Arknan" I was surprised at my composure judging the circumstances.

"What have you got to say about this, do you admit it. Lord Arknan was a good friend of mine and justice must be done. "

"I must deny all charges... My lord" I said facing the King.

"Then how do you explain yourself, a woman running in a forest bearing weapons and armour" he asked whilst failing to look intimidating.

This was it. I was going to have to tell them my story.

"Go on" the Queen said.

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth.

"A very long time ago I..." I faltered but carried on.

"I was very foolish... I ran away from my family with a very selfish man and I hurt my family" I could feel a lump in my throat but I had to get my story out.

"I was merely a child myself. My silly little adventure was short-lived as he was a... A slave trader and I was sold, like a piece of meat!." I could feel the eyes of everyone on me .

"I've spent most of my life in the slave trade and I must not go in to details of all that. But a few days ago I escaped and to do that meant that my master got hurt but it was not Lord Arknan it was Lord Byron." This is when I could not hold the tears in any longer. I could not stop myself from shaking from crying.

The only thing the king said was "What slave trade?" But there was panic in his voice.

I felt the hand of the Queen on my shoulder and the King asked again.

"What slave trade?"

This was my chance to speak up.

It was a shock. I had always thought that the king was aware of the slave trade but chose to do nothing about it. But he actually didn't know.

"You mean you don't know?" I said as I calmed down. " We always thought you didn't care" well I had to tell the truth, and I had at last for once in my life.

I turned around and looked at all the Lords and Ladies and the knights and then back at the King and Queen.

"In Camelot and many other kingdoms there are powerful people who exploit those inferior to them and engage in terrible things such as the slave trade. I can't believe you don't know about this, people go missing everyday..."

I was cut off by the king.

"Wait, is what you are saying true?" He asked looking as if he was dying for me to say no.

"Of course sire"

A feeling of shock was literally radiating from everyone in the room. No one spoke.

Now you're probably wondering where Merlin was all this time. Well it was during this stunned silence that my mothers old friend Gaius and Merlin walked in looking around and wondering why they had been summoned.

I didn't recognise Merlin at first, he had grown so much. But his adorable eyes had remained the same and he was still really thin. I always told him to eat well but yet he never grew. But here he was all grown up.

Gaius saw me first, his eyebrow shot up as it always did then he looked at the King. Then Merlin saw me. I could see it, the resentment in his eyes, that was the most painful thing I had ever experienced.

"What has happen my lord?" Asked Gaius. Merlin was still looking at me.

"Gaius I'm glad you're here, are you aware of a slave trade in Camelot? " Asked the king with hope.

"Not that I'm aware of my Lord, why do you ask?" He then turned to me and I looked to the floor.

"This woman claims she has been traded through a slave trade by noblemen in Camelot. " I could not believe my ears, why would I even lie!

Everyone turned to look at me and I looked up.

" I am not lying... And if you want I'll even take you to the place I escaped from, its full of people like me, full of slaves!" It was after I had said this that I realised what I had offered to do. There was no way I was ever anywhere near that place. But something had to be done. This cruel practice of selling people could not go on.

**so what do you think so far? like it? **

**thanks for reading to the end of the chapter, I hope to have another one up soon. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
